Ling Yao Mooching Prince
by akkichan1
Summary: Yue just wanted to relax after a tiring day of work by eating her favorite food. But a certain Xingese prince is there to make sure that doesn't happen. Rated T for language, may chage, not sure :P GO LING!
1. All I wanted was to Rest!

Ling Yao-Mooching Prince

{There just aint a whole lot of Ling love, even though he deserves more than enough of the share as Ed and Mustang get .. So, here's just a little something I put together in like, 5 minutes XD. My inspiration cam from sweet things and sour things lol. Rating may change, due to if I put up another chapter or not :P Fma and all the characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sama, except Yue and hopefully future characters ;p Enjoy please!}

I sat in my room enjoying a simple plate of cakes and Sour Patch Kids.

I enjoy sweet things, they give you a happy feeling insidem and made everythig in the world just , my secret passion, was toward sour things. They sent a shiver thtorugh my tatse buds and made me twitch in anticipation for the excitement again. They made my mouth alite with flavor and become enwarpped in pleasure at the clashig tastes.

Anyway, like I said, I was sitting in my room after just getting done with my work duty. Mustang loved working his men to the bone, and even though I wasn't given an official position, I was no excpetion to that. He gave me his mountain of paperwork that was due at the end of the day and had me doing errands back and forth through Central. Lovely. Just friggen lovely.

I escaped to the solitude of my room a while ago with some snacks I had sneaked from the cafeteria downstairs. I deceided right when I got in and sat down on the ground in front of the table in my room, I would not move from here for the rest of the night. I popped a Sour Patch Kid in my mouth again, loving the pang of flavor it brought. I apparentaly wasn't the only one enjoying this moment.

Just that moment, my window poopped open and the bane of my existence popped its head in.

"What you doing there, Yue?", the Xingese prince, Ling yao asked, chipper as always. I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed, and just not caring enough to do anything else.

"Enjoying what little joy I have left. Why are you here? Ad more importantly; hanging out of my window like some kind of stalker?" He shrugged his shoudlers nonchalantly and took the liberty to slip in and sit comfortably cross-legged on MY bed.

"Just hanging around heheh.", he chuckled at his little joke. I gave him a half-hearted laugh just to amuse him. God, I swear this guy is just too much sometimes, even for me. I took a bite of one of the sweet cakes this time and savored the tatse melting in my mouth.

Even though I knew his eyes were closed in the sly way they always were, I could feel his gaze on my back. I turned my head to him and he was grinning down at me.

"What are you grinning at?" Ling only laughed in response.

"You just really seem to be enjoying those sweets." I thought for a minute and smirked. "Well, it's not like we have this stuff in Xing, so it's rather nice to indulge in Western food."

True, I haven't been to Xing sonce I was almost 10, but this was one of the first foods I was introduced to when I first started traveling West. It had a nostalgic feeling along with the actual tatse. Memories of the good times I had had when I was traveling with that traveling acrobatics team across the desert would flow back into my head lazily like a river and pass by, reminding me of what got me to where I was right now.

Ling seemed to notice my deep thinking and hopped onto the ground and sat beside me, still cross-legged.

"So... You really like this stuff?" He once more inquired. I nodded and popped a sour candy into my mouth. I layed back onto the carpeted floor of my room and stretched out. I rested my head on my bent arms behind my head. I couldn't see it myself, but the sneaky prince smirked slyly, forming a plan in his crafty mind.

I heard the rustling of the contents inside the bowl carrying my trips to Heaven. I bolted up up-right quickly. He, the stupid idiot, was eating my sweets. MY sweets.

I growled softly and narrowed my electric blue eyes towards him. He felt my glare and only smiled innocently in response.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" he questioned, feigning innocence. I twitched in annoyance.

"Why... Are you eating my snacks?" I asked, trying to act all calm and civil. all me a drama queen all you like, but when a girl wants her snacks, do NOT mess with them or her.

"'Cause they're delicious?" He half-asked, half-said like it was blatantly obvious. I twitched again in slight anger as he popped another in his mouth.

"Well, you do realise they're mine right?" He thought and placed his index finger under his chin thoughtfully and nodded as his response, still smiling 'innocently'. I cleared my throat and sat in a crouched stance, ready to pounce and take back my rewards.

"Then give them back, PLEASE?", I overused the 'please' so he knew I was serious.

Ling only laughed at me and took the bowl off its perch on the table. My eyes twitched to the bowls movement and then went back to Ling. He leaned forward so our faces were nearly touching one another. His black spiked bangs tickled my cheek. JHe opened his eyes to show his coal black irises with a glint of mischeif in them. He smirked and said in a simple one-word answer:

"Nope~!" He took off fast as the wind, jumped back onto my bed, and ducked out my window- with the bowl of my snacks still in his hands!

I immediately got pissed and exploded in anger, "Graaaaaaah!" Taking one piece, fine, taking a few, pushing the limit. But take them all WITHOUT my permission; you may as well be a dead man.

I leapt up and followed his previous actions. I used my right hand to support myself as I propelled out of my window and onto the rooftop of the building. I could make out a sillohuette of the theifing dumbass a few yards away.

Perfect.

I chased after him, feet barely touching the roof, I was running so fast to catch up. Ling noticed as he turned his face to face me. His face only lit up more enthused by the chase and continued to run. This pissed me off even more.

"Get back here now you son of a boar!" I tried to catch up and reached my hand out to grab the back trail of his golden jacket. But he slipped out of reach and ducked into another window on the buildings side.

Ooooooooh, I wasn't going to lose him THAT easy though. I followed and jumped through the same window and landed on the floor with a loud 'Thump!' as my feet touched down on the ground. I scanned around looking for that guy. I looked all around, but not a soul was to be seen. I heard movement behind me suddenly and turned swiftly to that direction.

Ling was standing there, casual as can be, still holding the bowl in his hand. Surprisingly he hadn't spilled any of the contents with all that running and jumping. He was smirking widely at me. His hair shone with the moon behind him and the light shaded his toned front darkly.

I didn't take any chance and pinned him to the wall by the window we had entered and pinned his arms with my hands tightly, making sure he wouldn't escape. He didn't seem phased at all by this, rather it was just even more amusing to him.

"You know, if anyone walked in right now, they'd have alot of things to say to this." His grin widened and his voice became more lower with teasing. I didn't care at the minute.

Our breaths, slightly haggard, mingled together and I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. It was tall and hard-edged, showing he was matured far beyond what he meant to be. His normally slanted eyes were opened halfway staring back at me, showing his coal-black irises. His midnight black hair once again tickled my cheek. My matching hair and one sliver of hair dyed bright blue tangled with his bangs.

Our bodies were pressed together and his chest and toned stomach pressed against mine and it was an incredible feeling to say at the least. Let the truth be known now; I liked this moron.

I was attracted to him, couldn't deny that. I have been for a while now. Ever since he joined us here at Central, his shifty additude, his normally cheerful disposition and his more serious side enticed me. I felt his gaze land on me the first time, and that was all it took to be kept drawn to it, time after time.

It was awkward, for just me probabablly, that I had run away form the country, that which he is a prince of. Yeah, that was a minor set back to the feelings I had for him. So in a faliled attempt, I kept them buried down, pretending to be annoyed by his overly friendly self and such behaviors of him.

But right now, this situation was not helping these feeling remain hidden. Infact, they made them highten even more.

It felt like hours, or weeks went by, but it was only a few moments, and I couldn't stop myself from staring at that handsome face of his. Ling became slightly worried by my silence from not responding to his teasing earlier.

"Yue?", he asked concered. I said 'To hell with it', in my mind. I pressed myself against him more into the wall and leaned in to silence him.

"Shut up, you mooching prince." I did the boldest thing in my life and kissed him full on.

{Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay be continued if fans like it. Please send me a message or review if you don't mind to tell me if you want it to continue . I could write something more... Hot? to continue from? Or something more... Sweet? to end this little story ;p just let me know! And thank you for reading this!- akkichan1}


	2. 2 What A Wonderful Dream

Ling Yao- Mooching Prince 2  
{Part 2 of my little Ling series! Had immense help from a certain friend **wink wink** you know who you are! But still, FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sama! Yue belongs to me though! :3}  
I felt like I was in a dream. I, Yue, was actually kissing Ling. I wanted to pinch myself but also didn't want this to end.  
I could feel him freeze from our lips connecting together. I still had my form pressed against his slightly, I had to lean up slightly so that I could reach him. The damned idiot was an inch or 2 taller than me.  
I pulled back from him, I felt him start to struggle for breath. I needed it too. A few minutes passed with silence with only our ragged breathing filling the room. I looked up at him, his face was a flush pink against the pale flesh of his face. His eyes half-lidded from exhaustion, making him look even more hot.  
I pulled back and set back down on my feet.  
"Sorry. Don't really know why I did tha-", I started to apologize. But before I could finish, Ling managed to break the grip I had on his arms and turned us around so now I was pinned to the wall.  
The bowl fell from his hand and dropped to the ground, spilling all of the candies and cakes on the floor. I felt the blood rush under my skin and into my cheeks. I tried to wriggle free, but he kept his grip firm and brought my wrists up on either side of my face.  
He had a sly look to his expression, spelling trouble for me. I gulped nervously, wondering if I would live past this or not.  
"L-Ling? What's going on?" He smirked and opened his eyes 'evily' glinting from the moon light.  
"Here you call me a thief, yet you're the one who stole a kiss from me. How does that figure eh?", he askes as if he was speaking to a little girl. I could feel the blush in my cheeks turn brighter. Ooooooh, please don't let him see. I'll never hear the end of it!  
"Uh... It doesn't?", I askes unsure. He grinned and laughed again.  
"Then, I'm going to have to take it back now." His voice changed to the low teasing tone he used earlier. Before I could ask further, his lips were on mine once more and it was much more deep than before.  
Of course I didn't argue. I mean, who gets to kiss a prince everday? I sunk in slowly and let things run its course.  
One thing I learned; Lings lips tasted sweet.  
Like how one would think a candy from Christmas would tatse like. It fit his cheerfulness and friendly side. It just kept you coming for more, just to have that feeling of bliss take over again and again.  
Well actually, it's me enjoying it, not you sucker!  
But through all of this thinking, he decided I wouldn't pull back and lacked his hands grip. They instead trailed over my arms lightly to my shoulders and treaded down to my sides and rubbed them masterfully. I twitched and shivered lightly and peeled my arms from the wall and made their way around his neck.  
His fingers wound their way around my hips and gripped on. I gasped slightly and my mouth opened part-way. It gave him the oppurtunity he was looking for and he swiftly slid his own tongue past my lips. The blush in my face grew even more evident and brighter. My eyes opened up half-lidded, obscured by lust and another realization came to mind.  
With his tongue brushing against mine, and exploring my mouth, the sweetness melted into sourness. It was a bright wake-up call to the already paasionate moment. This new sense now showed a new side to him. The more serious and sensitive side of his two-faced personality. My walls of sanity began to crumple beneath his expertise.  
I accidentaly let a moan escape from my mouth and it seemed to cause him to push more into the kiss.  
Unfortunately, just 'cause it's me, we needed to pull back for air. We held onto eachother as we tried to regain our breath and clear our minds from all that had happened. He still had his hands grazing over my sides, and my arms were still hung around his neck limply.  
We looked at eachother through our eyes, hazy with a burning flame in their depths. He glanced down at the floor and chuckled. He lifted his hand up and moved a piece of hair that strayed onto my cheek.  
"Heh, now will you share with me?" I thought for a minute and smiled up at him.  
I put a hand gently onto his chest and leaned up to his face and took a deep breath.  
"Hell no you crazy? They're mine dumbass.", I said bluntly and pushed him away from me. He fell to the floor uncerimoniously onto his backside and looked up confused at me.  
"B-b-but?" I winked and started to the window and stepped onto the windowsill.  
"Sorry, but you have to be REALLY good in order to share with me, you moocher heh." Ling still looked at me with confusion playing in his black eyes.  
That was the last I saw his face before I lept out and back to my room, forgetting even all the snacks scattered about his floor.  
And you know what sucks? That never happened.  
I dreamt the whole thing. Great, just come and have Lan Fan kill me now.  
I stared up at the ceiling beating my forehead and tried to get the annoying blush off of my face.  
Well, there's my embarassing and self-scarring dream. How great am I?  
Now to find the roof with the highest height to jump from...  
{ Don't worry! She only kidding! This little dream only made her even more attracted to him trust me! But how did you guys think? Good ending? Thank you for reading once more!}

`iTBﾝj


End file.
